


Out Of My League

by Myherohaikyuu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26731558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myherohaikyuu/pseuds/Myherohaikyuu
Summary: Kenmas known he’s liked Kuroo for a while now, but when the feelings become too much, all he can do is run away. Pushing Kuroo away is easier than admitting his feelings. But now, Kuroo begins to think more about Kenma. Everything kenmas done has been amplified into something perfect. Kenma gets driven over the edge and plans to run away, before being stopped by his soon to be boyfriend, who planned to confess feelings.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	1. Apple Pie

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so this is my first story and it’s really bad but it’s not done! I’m gonna try to update as much as I can but I’m a terrible person. If anyone wants to get closer to me, follow my Instagram @Myherohaikyuu!

Kenma had seemed more distant lately. Wether it be not touching his food (which was typical if he had a game, but he didn’t) or not complaining about homework. “If they can’t teach us everything we need to know in the hour we’re in their class, why do I have to teach myself instead of play” he used to tell his childhood friend, Kuroo. Kuroo began to worry, because it wasn’t like kenma to be alone in his thoughts. Without a game at least. Kenma was always gaming. But in reality, kenma was falling. Falling hard. “Is everything okay?” Kuroo asked. Kenma jolted back into really. “Y-yeah. “ he said. He always had to look up with Kuroo being 6’1 and him being only 5’6. Maybe 5’7. He hardly had time for unimportant stuff like that. In reality, it wasn’t okay. Because the tiniest things were on kenmas mind. All of those tiny things involving his spiky haired, outgoing best friend.

As they walked to lunch together, Kuroo offered to take Kenmas bag but kenma refused. “You know I don’t mind carrying your things. I do it all the time” he said. Kenma continued to walk without acknowledging anything Kuroo had said. Once they sat down at the lunch table, kuroo offered kenma some pie. “What kind?” Kenma asked. Kuroo chuckled “what other kind would I bring you”. Kenma smiled “Where’d you get it?” . “Mom” kuroo said with a mouthful of food. “Thanks” Kenma said with a small smile. “why’s he always looking down? He’s not gaming. He’s not talking about weird things. Lunch is the one place kenma talks more than me. It’s the one place I listen more than I laugh. Does he....not wanna be friends?” Kuroo began to think. He circled the tips of his thumbs around each other, and kenma began to pick at his apple pie. After a few bites, he stopped and pushed it away, pulling out his phone.

“Kenma” said the concerned boy. “You barely touched your food?”. He put a hand on kenma, but as soon as he did, kenma ran away. He went completely cold. Kenma felt like he inhaled pain. “Imma go. Thanks.” He quickly said as he rushed away. “Kenma! Wait!” Kuroo tried saying, but the words wouldn’t come out. He just sat there, speechless. “Kenma.....” he said with a big breath. He walked over the throw the food away, and munched on the pie his mom made. Kenma started calling her mom instead of Mrs. Tetsero when they were in elementary because she always referred to him as “My second son, kenma kozume.” Kuroo couldn’t stop thinking about how cold kenma was. Cold cold. Yea it was late fall, but it was warm inside. Kenma was always wearing his big jacket anymore. Sometimes both his Nekoma jacket and his big one. Tan with a fluffy hood, fluffy inside, and fluffy sleeves that reached just below his fingers. “hm. Cute” kuroo thought as the images of him wearing it was flashing through his head. “Wait what? He’s my best friend. Well, it’s okay to think he’s cute. Everyone does. It’s nothing”.

Kenma was rushing into the bathroom. He was sick to his stomach. He locked the stall door and slowly slide on the ground to begin crying. The feeling of kuroos warm hand made his entire stomach flutter. He let the tears fall out. Then the overwhelming feeling to throw up filled his throat. “dang it” he yelled out while hitting his hands on the floor. He slide over to the toilet and shoved his fingers down his throat. After a few minutes, he heard the bell to go to class. But he wasn’t going. He was passing his subjects, and seeing kuroo wasn’t in the books. Not after everything kenma was thinking about him. The way his beautiful hazel brown eyes seemed golden when they left practice at sunset. The way he was so comfortable to lay on coming back from practices. The way he ran his fingers over Kenmas shoulders when kenma was drifting to sleep. Kenma heard the door to the bathroom open and he knew kids would be coming in before class, so crawled to put his back against the wall and he buried his head in his knees. Letting even a single weep out while someone else was there would make his life 10 times worse.

Meanwhile in class, Kuroo sat waiting for Kenmas seat to be filled. This was one of Kenmas favorite classes. He never skipped. Kuroo raised his hand “Sensei, may I use the bathroom?” He asked. “Hurry back!” they said back with a smile. Kenma being that teacher’s favorite and also Kuroos best friend gave Kuroo some extra points on the teachers liking scale. Kuroo went right, but remembered when Kenma said he never used that bathroom because it smelt like smoke and sweat. He went to the one at the end of the hall that was only used when all the others were filled. The other person was leaving right when Kuroo walked in, so Kenma thought no one was their. “Finally” he said with his voice cracking. Tears filled his eyes and he began to weep. “I- I can’t do this. Kuroo is so much more th-“ he began saying before he was cut off by Kuroos deep, intimidating to some, voice. “Kenma?” He said with deep concern. “What’s wrong? Are you okay?” He said in a panic. “Kuroo.....go away!” Kenma said. Kuroo could hear the lump in his throat, and the tears falling down. “Of course not!” Kuroo said as he walked towards the stall on the end.


	2. No wall can keep me from you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ehhhhh I’m getting the hang of this a bit. It’s harder than I thought. Though I’ll be the first to say, these chapters are shorter than I thought. On notes it seems like so much but on here it seems like tiny paragraphs. There’s MANY chapters though.

Bathrooms at Nekoma were quite weird. Small gaps on the floor, but only 6ft tall walls, with a 4ft gap towards the ceiling. Kuroo only knew this because Kenma made that estimate when they skipped 1st period to go finish their science project. So Kuroo did what any logical best friend would do and went into the stall next to Kenma. He stood on the toilet, put his hands on the top of the wall, used his upper body, swung his legs over, then landed down on the other side. “Kuroo- wha- why- ho-, GET OUT!” Kenma said as he stood up and brushed his hair in front of his face. Kuroo chuckled before replaying “You seriously think I’m leaving?No wall can keep me from you, I’m your best friend. Tell me what’s wrong”. Shivers ran down Kenmas spine as Kuroos voice became more intense with the last words rolling off his tongue. “nothing is wrong. Just.....go away. I’m not coming to that stupid class”. Kenma said trying not to let more tears fall. Kuroo walked closer and moved his hair off of his wet face. “You’re crying, shaking, your eyes and cheeks are red, and when I came in you were in your panic position. Plus your legs are obviously weak. And your freezing cold.” Kenma hated how well Kuroo knew him. Yes he was an idiot but when it came to his friends, especially his best friend, there was nothing Kuroo couldn’t do. 

“I....I can’t say it” Kenma said with no eye contact. “ of course you can. Don’t worry, I’m here” Kuroo said softly as he pulled Kenma in for a hug. Kenma hated hugs but Kuroo knew he needed one. “Get off!” Kenma said with a shove. “but....kenma.” Kuroo stuttered. Kenma stormed away leaving Kuroo speechless and frozen once more. Kuroo walked back to class with tears in his eyes. “Mr. Tetsuro, 40 min- oh” the teacher said. She was mad til she saw his eyes. After class was over, she called him to stay after. “Is everything okay?” she asked. “Yes. Now bye, I have to get to my next class or I’m dead!” Kuroo said while waving. His next class was just a mandatory art class for all 2nd years. It’s was art or band, or choir. Apparently volleyball can’t be a class and he found that STUPID. His thoughts began to drift back towards Kenma. The way he fell asleep on his shoulders, how smooth the skin on his shoulder was, how he noticed everything and fixed it with no words. “No matter why I’m thinking of him, or how I’m thinking of him, I know two things. 1. I need to find him and figure out what’s wrong, and 2. He’s beyond perfect.” he thought to himself. 

Kenma rushed inside, neither parents were home, so he went and laid, exhausted, on his bed. This is the 5th practice he’s missed this month. And it’s only the 18th. 4 new notifications popped up on his phone. ____________________________________

From Kurooster

“Kenma”

“Kenma please answer”

“I’ll see you at practice, please”

“I’m sorry I’m a crappy friend just please don’t do anything dumb” 

To Kurooster

“Kuroo, your the best.”

“But please. Leave me alone.” _Read 4:33pm_ _______________________________

Kenma took off his large jacket, leaving only his Nekoma jacket on. He didn’t even wanna practice. Not after last time. Messing up every set, throwing up, and then fainting in the club room. Heck, he even felt like Lev did better than him. He started scrolling through old messages and found a photo that made his heart flip. Back at the training camp BBQ, bokuto, Akaashi, hinata, kageyama, sugawara, Tanaka, and Nishinoya all stood in front of Kuroo who had Kenma on his shoulders. He had to reminisce on how the camp was actually fun. Plus he had to laugh at the meat sticking out of bokutos mouth, but slowly began to cry as he remembered what happened after that. Kuroo fell backwards. Laughing so hard he made his lungs hurt. He scrambled up and asked Kenma if he was okay. Kenma nodded and began to laugh also. Kuroos laugh was contagious if you weren’t careful. Kenma drifted out of his fantasy then rolled into a ball, covered his lowerbody with a blanket, and hugged his pillow by his stomach. “Dang. It.” He said letting the tears fall. 

“Mr. Kuroo” said Nekomas coach. “Yes coach?” Kuroo responded. “A team can only be a team if there’s someone there to set the ball. Where’s our setter? Aren’t you and him friends?” He said with his arms crossed. “Well...coach. It’s just that kozume has been feeling weak and down. After what happened last practice, he doesn’t wanna come until he’s better“ Kuroo said apologetically. “Tell him to feel better soon I guess. We need him if we wanna make it to nationals.” he said with  that look on his face.“Yes sir” Kuroo said as he walked away. Kuroo walked to Kenmas house and began to throw small pebbles at the window. Small taps grew into louder ones and small pebbles grew into small rocks. “THE DOOR IS UNLOCKED BUT GO AWAY” Kenma yelled from the window. “ IM COMING IN!!” Kuroo yelled back in a sing-song voice. Kenma wanted to argue but didn’t so he just locked his bedroom door. He heard the knock but ignored it. Then Kuroo walked away. “Good. He left. “ Kenma said, curling back into a ball. A few minutes later the door opened with Kuroo leaning against the door frame. “How did you open th-“ Kenma began to ask before he was cut off with a “you used a spatula to open my door when I stole your switch because you refused to sleep til you beat a level of the game. So I figured it was fair.” coming from Kuroo. He rolled over and faced the wall so Kuroo couldn’t see him. Kuroo walked over and sat on the bed, then pulled Kenma up to see how puffy his eyes were and how red his cheeks had become. “Kenma...please. What’s wrong. Your my best friend and the thought of you not spending time with me anymore is the worst” Kuroo said. He normally wasn’t this sweet but he knew he needed to be. “go away” Kenma mumbled. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Literally what if no one ever sees this and I’ve working myself up for days for nothing. Any who’s if you do see this hello, love you. If anyone wants to give tips, recs, or ideas, let me know!!


	3. Because I’m in love with you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was kinda rushed cause my motivation isn’t that high rn. Surprisingly haikyuu has me really depressed lol

“So you’re gonna push me away instead of telling me? I know you Kenma, and I may be almost failing half of my classes but I’m smart enough to know that something is wrong with you. I’m probably the reason since you’re avoided me. Are you just tired of being friends? Tired of me? Tired of being with someone who’s so outgoing?” Kuroo said sternly. But before he could finish Kenma got up and yelled. “Because- ITS BECAUSE IM TIRED OF PRETENDING IM NOT IN LOVE WITH SOMEONE COMPLETELY OUT OF MY LEAUGE”. Kenma never yelled. Not even in volleyball. Thanks to him, Nekoma was able to rely on using their own moves while also being able to predict their teammates movements. If anyone ever had to yell, it was kuroo since Kuroo and him always thought the same things. Kenma ran out of his house with no idea where he was going. “I’m running again. I’m always running. Running and running away because I’m too stupid to come to terms with my feelings.” 8 notifications had popped up

____________________________________

From Kurooster 

“Kenma”

“Kenma we can talk about this”

“Come back, please” 

“Yea just bring some meat buns brokuto”

“Sorry ignore that”

“Kenma, please. I’m not mad. Go back home, I left.”

“Don’t stay out there for too long”

To Kurooster 

“put my spatula back”

“I’ll go back eventually

“Go home. Get some rest.” “and leave my homework in the mail, please.”

_you turned off your location_ _________________________________

Kenma felt like everything had been rushed. Completely, rushed. It was like his nights ended at 3, he slept until 6, got to school at 7, thought about Kuroo the entire time, then went home. Sometimes he went to practice, but only when he had to help set for Lev. He just spent all his time running. Running away from his thoughts, running from meals, running from Kuroo, from volleyball, from school. “No more running.” He said as he dialed Kuroos number. 

“Kuroo...please pick up”

“Kenma? Where are you. Do you want me to come get you?”

“Kuroo I.....wanted to talk. Just..about things. Can we go to your house? I like it better” 

“Of course, I’ll be there in 20, take all the time you need” 

Secretly, Kuroo had been thinking of Kenma too. He didn’t think anything of it til after lunch of course but he thought about Kenma al o t. It was normal to adore your best friends eyes, right? And love to remember what it’s like to run your fingers through their hair? Wanting to stay the night at their house, play games while the rain is falling down, and feel safe in each other’s company? Feel the bumps on their skin from the cold? This was all normal. Normal. It......had to be. Kuroo thought about Kenma the entire walk home. His cheeks were hot and his palms sweaty. For someone who hardly gets nervous, this was extremely rare. “of course I’m nervous. It’s Kenma freaking Kozume”. He thought while lifted his hands to his face and smiled. “Kenma.” He got to his house and plopped down on the bed. He thought back to the night after the Tokyo training camp, how Kenma was too tired to even walk home so he stayed at his house. They started to laugh and play games. They ate snacks and before you knew it, Kenma had fallen asleep on his shoulder. He chuckled and butterflies swarmed his stomach. “crap. I’m screwed.” He said while giggling. 

He heard a knock on his bedroom door. “Before you ask, your mom saw me on the porch and let me in” Kenma said while looking down. “Well I’m glad she did!” Kuroo said while hugging Kenma. “Wait....I shouldn’t have did that. I’m sorry. You’ve been running away from me because of it“ Kuroo said while staring down at Kenma. “No” Kenma said while tightly wrapping his hands around Kuroo. “I should be the one who’s sorry. I-I didn’t mean to fall in love”. His voice breaking with each word. He squeezed Kuroos shirt tighter and began to cry. “Kenma......if I talk a little, will you?” Kuroo asked. Kenma nodded, still avoiding eye contact. “I....I think I like you too?” Kuroo said as Kenma jolted up with a sharp “what?!”. “Yea but I’m not sure. I like the idea of it and I hate thinking of anyone else, and when I think of all the stuff we’ve done together my heart starts to race and my lungs feel like their finally able to breath. My skin goes cold but everything else is warm. When I think of doing that stuff with anyone else, I don’t want it. When I think of you doing it with anyone else, I grow angry. I just....wanna spend a lot of time with you. But more than usual. I’m not sure what to feel. I’m sorry, if that’s weird” Kuroo said while he walked over to his bed, Kenma still clinging on. “That’s.....what I feel too. So it’s not weird. Unless it’s weird to you. But it’s not weird for me. I just like thinking about you. I like thinking about being closer to you than anyone else. We’re already best friends, and I’m tired of that. I wanna do things that only best friends don’t do.” Kenma said in a flurry 

“Will you calm down?” Kuroo said with a chuckle. “Nothings changing. We’re doing everything we usually do except when people ask who you are I’m not saying my best friend, I’m saying my boyfriend. If you want of course.” Kenmas ears perked up at the word boyfriend. Boyfriend. Hmph. “YES!” He said with a tinkle in his eyes. “but...maybe can I stay over. And like...talk about things?” “Ask your mom” Kuroo chuckled. “Phone too far” Kenma said, weakly reaching his arm out (being a dramatic baby). Kuroo laughed and grabbed it with his long arms, also turning on his playlist called “Kenma songs”. “...um what’s that about?” Kenma asked. “These are songs that remind me of you and stuff you like. Sometimes they play because you listen to them when you’re here. It’s dumb yea but still” Kuroo said shyly. “First of all that’s not dumb it’s.....well...never mind, SECOND OF ALL WHY IS “SCRAWNY” BY WALLOWS ON HERE?” Kenma said while punching Kuroos arm. “Because you’re a scrawny dude with a cool hairstyle” he replied doing his outburst of a laugh. Kenma smiled slightly and mumbled “at least I don’t look like a bird”. 

“I’ll be right back” said Kuroo. He ran out of the room and smiled at the floor the entire time. Kenma fell on his back while on the bed. “this......played out better than I thought.” he said while his stomach turned around and around. His cheeks grew red. He didn’t really know who he was right now, but it wasn’t the usual Kenma. Whoever it was, he was loving it. A touch-starved, new to love, more awkward than usual, and DEFINITELY happy boy. He ran his hands over his cheeks to feel how warm they were. He tried to remember what had been happening the days before but it was hard to remember. There was rejecting games, crying, thinking, overthinking, and somehow drinking an entire gallon of orange juice by himself. Everything was happening in a flash but he knew one thing. And that was, he was now dating the best person in the world. “Kenma! I’m back!” Said Kuroo. “You didn’t eat yours a lunch today so....I brought some more”. “I-....thank you..” Kenma said softly. “It’s a bit hot in here...will you take off your jacket please” Kuroo asked while scooting closer to his new boyfriend. Kenma paused for a few minutes. “no. i can’t. plus i won’t” he said as he looked away. “Kenma...” Kuroo said in a sweet voice as he began to slip Kenmas jacket off. Kenma shivered, making Kuroo more concerned. Kenma said softly “just.....don’t be upset with what you see”. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bum ba buuum, A cLiFhAngErrrr


	4. Before you had your hair dyed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi thanks for checking in I’m still a piece of garbage

“Ok....I won’t be mad. Just....let me see” Kuroo said as the concern bottled up in his heart. Kenma slowly rolled his sleeves off. It drove Kuroo crazy. He wanted to see. To know. To help. Kenma then took both arms out of his jacket. “Well...there it is.” He said, almost angry, mostly scared. “Kenma....I-....how?....why?” Kuroo stuttered. Glancing down and his bruise covered arms. Kuroo traced around Kenmas arms feeling his skin. All the discoloration. Kuroo pushed down under his thumb and Kenma whimpered. “what....happened?”Kuroo with shocked, worried, scared, and many many more emotions stored in his voice. “You bruise easily when you don’t eat”. Kenma said softly. Kuroo started tracing the volleyball shaped bruise. “so this is why you haven’t been practicing, you get bru- wait, what? Not eating? Why?” Kuroos jolted up and slide his fingers under Kenmas chin, making him look straight into Kuroos eyes. As he thought back he realized, Kenma really hadn’t been eating lunch. He normally played on his switch the whole time, nibbled on some food, and then finished everything 5 minutes before the bell. But he didn’t. “I.....didn’t notice. I’m so sorry Kenma. How long?”. The air in the room became somber. Kenma sighed. “I don’t know why I’m even saying this but....2 months”. Kuroo looked back into Kenmas eyes. Kenma could see the guilt, and the pain, and especially the sadness swelling up in Kuroos beautiful dark brown eyes. He sat next to Kenma and grabbed him, laying him down on Kuroos lap. “Explain ken ken. Explain”. 

Kenma sighed. “Fine. I didn’t know how to feel for a while. I mean I knew I didn’t think of you as a friend, and I never wanted any girls as friends, or more than friends, but with you it was....different. So I got depressed. I hid it from you and the team, but it got too much. I didn’t wanna....... cut myself because I’d be worse than this. I mean I thought about it but I wouldn’t. So instead I stopped eating. I’d nibble on food, but I’d make myself throw up afterwards. I threw up a couple times a day to be honest.”. Hearing those words come out of Kenmas mouth made Kuroos world stop. So many thoughts came into his head. Everything was fuzzy. “Kenma....I-“. He tried to mumble. But noting came out. Nothing. “Kuro it’s fine. I promise. I’ll eat more now, I’ll come to practice, I’ll pay attention more. I’ll do better, for you” Kenma smiled. Kuroo brushed Kenmas hair back and ran his finger down Kenmas soft cheek. “I wanna show you something” Kuroo said as he sprang up, carrying Kenma princess style. “Kuroo! I can walk!” Kenma said angrily. “Nah. You can’t, I’m carrying you.” Kuroo replied. “Ughhhh” the smaller boy whined. Kuroo went down the stairs and walked into the living room. He started looking through old books, then told Kenma “Grab a blanket and go sit on the couch. They’re in th-“ “yes I know where the blankets are Kuroo, I basically live here”. He said back. Kuroo ran into the kitchen and put some popcorn in the microwave. He went back and found the photo book he wanted. He told Kenma “almost done!” And ran to the couch with the book and popcorn in his hands. Kuroo squeezed kenma close and said in his soft, cute voice “Look, it’s before you had your hair dyed” while opening the book. 

“Woahhhh” Kenma said as he leaned closer to the book. “My mom saved all these pictures of us. I found it the other day”. Kuroo said as he wrapped an arm around Kenma who was laying on his shoulder. “Hey I remember this!! Before you forced me into volleyball!” Kenma said while laughing at a photo of Kuroo and him at the playground. Kuroo had his hand on Kenmas shoulder, who was slowly eating an ice cream. Kuroo on the other hand, inhaled his and had it all over his face. “I knew that would make you smile. Now look at this one” Kuroo said with a chuckle. He flipped a few pages back to their first sleepover of the summer after Kenma graduated middle school middle school, when he helped Kenma dye his hair. Kuroo had the dye all over his gloves and Kenma was wrapping a piece in foil. Kuroo had a huge smile plastered on his face, whilst Kenma looked very, very, concerned. You’d be concerned too if your crazy best friend was attempting to dye your hair. Kenma smiled while pointing to the photo under it. They were wrapped in blankets and Kenmas hair had foil all in it. Kenma laughed while saying “Remember how you told me I couldn’t go outside because I could get hit by lightning?” Kuroo chuckled “well I was concerned”. “Yea but it wasn’t raining.” Kenma laughed harder. “I was still concerned!!” Kuroo said in a complaining voice. “What’s the most recent one?” Kenma asked. Kuroo flipped to the back page “oh hey I remember this day.” Kuroo said as both boys looked a photo. Kenma was sitting on the counter in his apron while Kuroo was pulling a pie pan out of the oven. Kenmas hair was in a ponytail, with a small piece sticking out, the rest clipped in his little red clip. “Kuroo....how did you manage to get flour in your hair?” Kenma asked. “I am a man of many talents” Kuroo replied. “I would not call that a talent, idiot” 

Kenma and Kuroo both finished the popcorn, and smiled at more old photos. They walked back up stairs and Kuroo laid on the bed. He patted it for Kenma to lay next to him and that’s what he did. Kenma wrapped his arms around Kuroo and nuzzled into his arm, signaling for him to wrap it around him. That’s what he did. Kenma felt at peace. Happy. Like there was nothing to be afraid of. And absolutely nothing to worry about. “Kens?” Kuroo asked. “Yea?”. Kenma said in a sleepy voice “Well I was wondering if ma-“ he was about to say but was cut off by a door slamming. Then screaming. Kinda audible. A lot of cussing. Arguing. Name calling. “Fuck..” Kuroo mumbled. “Kenma I’m so sorry, they do this sometimes. It’s loud but it’s not gonna last that long. They.....they.....”. “shhh, it’s okay Kuroo, calm down. Ignore them, focus on me”. Kenma said in a soft voice. He wasn’t sure what was going on, but there was an argument, a scared Kuroo, and a very very fast heartbeat coming from his boyfriend. Kenma flipped one leg over and laid on top of kuroo, putting his face in the crook of Kuroos neck. “You’re ok. I’m right here. Shhh” Kenma whispered straight into kuroos ear, in a soft voice. He kissed Kuroos neck and tighten his grip around Kuroo. “I know how panic attacks work. Just focus on my voice. I’ll help you calm down or comeback any time, deal?” Kenma said. “Deal......” Kuroo whispered. After a few minutes and another loud crash, Kuroos heartbeat grew rapid. He brought his hands to his ears and started to breath quickly. Kenma wasn’t sure what to do, so he kissed Kuroos neck. Again. It helped, but kuroos heart started going faster. A bit of kissing and sucking later, kenma still wasn’t sure what to do. So he did the only thing he could think of, and it worked. Kuroo was shocked but quickly snapped back into reality when he unintentionally whimpered and focused on the bite. “Ow.....” he complained. “I’m sorry, but you wouldn’t calm down. And hey, they stopped now!”Both boys drifted off to sleep, Kenma still laying on top of Kuroo. 

In the morning, both boys got up for school. “Here Kenma. I have an extra uniform for you” Kuroo said while tossing him the clothes. “Hey...you’re quite, everything okay?” Kuroo asked. Kenma nodded and ran off to the bathroom to change and fix his hair. “No. It’s not ok. And I’m sure he’ll find out why soon enough” Kenma said in the mirror. Both boys skipped off to school. Kenma, still shocked, wasn’t listening to anything Kuroo said. “And then I ended up getting kidnapped by aliens and now I’m impregnated by one and I’m naming the baby dalien”. Kuroo said. “Mhm” Kenma replied. Kuroo stopped and grabbed Kenma “what’s bothering you? Why aren’t you talking to me?” Kuroo asked. “Don’t worry about it! Now get to class! See you 3 period, k?” Kenma replied. “Fine, but I better see you at practice today!!” Kuroo said in a joking but threatening voice. “Fine fine but go! You’re gonna be late!” Kenma replied. Both boys went there separate ways. “Why is everyone staring at me?” Kuroo asked himself. “Hey Tet! Who’s the lucky girl?” Kuroos classmate, Kaminari asked. Kuroo looked at him confused. “Well you’re obviously dating someone.” Kaminari said back to his confused face. “Uh yea. His names Kenma. But how’s that obvious?”. Kuroo said, still very confused. “Oh buddy. I had no clue you swung that way but uh....you should ask him”. The yellow haired boy said as he walked away. “what.......?” Kuroo said to himself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wrote this on a flight to Baltimore. Idk how I wrote this much in three hours but wow I am proud. I mean it sucks but it’s the longest one yet.


	5. Cat Bites

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I know this sounds super dumb but I’m so freakishly happy you guys are liking my story. There’s been like two people who’ve book marked it and like bro I swear. Anyways this chapter is a bit shorter but it’s cuter.

More people stared at Kuroo throughout the day. Some girls giggled, some guys whispered. Most of them just stared though. Once joint period 3 came around, for the second and third years, Kuroo walked into the room to see Kenma sitting in the back where he always would. He walked over to Kenma and went to hug him but Kenma flinched. “Why’d you flinch? I’m just trying to hug you.” Kuroo asked. “Oh. I thought you’d hit me.” Kenma replied, writing down what was on the board from the last class (he tends to do that so he has more time to not pay attention). “Why would I hit you?” Kuroo asked. “Figured you’d see by now” said another voice. “Afternoon yaku-san” Kenma said. Yaku snickered “you seriously don’t see it Kuroo? Have you not gone to the bathroom? Half the schools seen it.” Kuroo turned red and ran out of the room. “It’s not....it couldn’t be.....oh god” he said while looking in the mirror. Not at himself, but at the dark purple bruise with a few teeth marks around it. “Kenma....” he said with a growl in his voice. He covered the hickey with his hand and went back into the class. He looked at Kenma with a furious glare, but then he saw Kenma smiling back. A real smile. The small twinkle in his eyes made all the anger in Kuroo disappear. “Kenma. Why didn’t you tell me?” Kuroo said embarrassed. “I thought you’d be mad.” Kenma replied, only half paying attention. “well I am mad. Mad that you didn’t tell me.” Kuroo mumbled. Kenma looked up and said with apologetic eyes “I’m sorry, Kuroo”. Kuroo blushed, still angry. 

Once it was lunch time, multiple people were staring a Kuroo. Some walked passed him and asked “who do you you it was”. The glances, the laughs, the whispers, it all became too much for him. “Kenma.....stand up.” He said quietly. “What?” Kenma asked. “ I said, stand up!” Kuroo stand a little louder. Kenma stood up quickly and so did Kuroo. Kuroo grabbed Kenmas tie and pulled it upwards, bent over, and kissed him directly on the mouth, licking his bottom lip slightly. The whole cafeteria went silent. Kenma crashed down and brushed his hair across his face. Kuroo then sat down and locked eyes with someone who was staring at him. Suddenly the cafeteria got louder. The boys overheard a few conversations though. “I didn’t know he was gay” “wow that was surprising” “no wonder those too always hang out” “what even is that kids name?”. Kenma turned bright red and put his head down on the table. “They were all wondering. And the volleyball boys eat outside anyways.” Kuroo said while eating rice. “Oh yea like that makes a difference. Half of Nekoma already knows” Kenma said as he swallowed the lump in his throat. “Ok, then let all of Nekoma know. Doesn’t matter. I’m happy with you, and you’re happy with me. Who cares what they think”. Kenma finished his food and walked back to class with his head down low. Many people stared. Many whispered. Many, many, asked their friends who he was and why one of the hottest boys in school was dating him. Kenmas least favorite however was “wow. He looks like a cat.” Kenmas eyes shot up and locked on to the other persons. He glared violently and then walked away. “And that’s on good hearing” and told himself. He got the cat comment a lot, but it was fun to freak people out. 

Kenma and Kuroo walked into practice together, having half the team snicker. Lev walked up to them and said hi. “Hi Kenma! It’s been a while” he said. “Yea I’ve been sick” Kenma replied, walking away. “And hi captain! How ha- woah....is that a bug bite?” Lev asked Kuroo. Kuroo got flustered “It’s a-“ he tired to say before Yaku interrupted him while laughing”Try cat bite”. Kenma stopped, and stomped back to Kuroo, grabbing his hand and storming away. “god I hate people” Kenma said angrily. “I’m aware” Kuroo said. When they got back to the court, Kuroo noticed all Kenmas bruises were gone. “Ken? Where’d they go?” Kuroo said confused. “Well thanks to you the whole school knows I’m gay so me having makeup in my bag isn’t a big deal.” Kenma replied with a small tug on Kuroos shirt. Kenma jumped up and placed a kiss on his boyfriends cheek while no one was looking. Nekomas coach came into the room and called all the volleyball boys around. “I cannot believe I agreed to this, but I feel it will be a good chance for you all to make new friends, and celebrate your differences as teams. Normally I’d talk to our captain, but this was quite last minute. The captain of Fukurodani, Kotaro Bokuto, and Advisor of Karasuno, Mr. Takeda, have convinced us to have a get together. It’s not a training camp, nor practice match, it’s more of a volleyball party.” The coach said in his official voice. 

The team had cheered and got excited. “Do your job, captain” Kenma said while nudging Kuroos side. Kuroo got up and said in his captain voice “Thank you so much for this opportunity coach. Shall we make a pack list? And what date? Will we need our own transportation or will the team go together?”. The coach replied handing them a list of things. Telling them to be at Nekoma high at 5am, one week from now. Kenma smiled. “What are you smiling for?” Kuroo asked. “....I’m happy to spend time with you....I guess” he replied. Kuroo hugged him close. “Me too!”. Both boys then walked into the locker room. Kuroo began to change and smiled, thinking about what he’s gonna do with Kenma on the trip. Suddenly he heard footsteps stop abruptly. He turned around, shirtless, to see Kenma bright red. Kenma quickly turned away and walked over to his locker. “Kenma, what’s wrong?” Kuroo asked. “put a shirt on, idiot. Kenma mumbled. “This is the locker room, where you’ve seen me shirtless many many times, but don’t tell me you’re getting shy?” Kuroo said in a teasing voice, walking over to Kenma. He place a kiss on Kenmas neck and grabbed his waist. “Kuroo...” Kenma said before his lips collided with Kuroos. Kuroos kiss took the breath away from Kenma, but he started to kiss back. Kuroo slid his tongue over Kenmas bottom lip and Kenma let out a soft whimper. Kuroo moved down to Kenmas neck and began to bite and kiss it. “Pay back” Kuroo said as Kenma threw his head back in pleasure. Kuroo put his hand on kenmas shirt causing him to whimper again. But, suddenly the locker room door swung open and showed Yaku staring at both boys. He laughed “Huh. I was right. Cat bites.” 

The day was now here. Kenma woke up to his phone vibrating 

________________________________

Incoming call from “Kurooster ❤️ ”

“Hey Kuroo! What’s up?” 

  
“kens......”

“what’s wrong?” 

“ArE YoU EXciTeD?”

“Baka, I guess I am” 

“Ok!! I’ll be there in 20!”

“See you soon. Pack everything?” 

“Of course i did!”

“2nd water bottle? Toothpaste? Comb?”

  
“........”

“did you only pack cookies again?” 

“Ok ok I’ll be there in 25”

________________________________

the laugh on the other end of the phone made Kuroos heart melt. “god I love him” he chuckled. He stuffed everything Kenma reminded him about in his duffel bag and walked happily down the road. He smiled as he thought about the fun they were gonna have. Seeing all his friends, and starting stupid fights with them. He grabbed his phone and smiled down at his wallpaper. Kenma happily sitting on the granite countertop with a red and black apron. He smiled and put it back in his pocket. A few minutes later he arrived at Kenmas and knocked on the door. “Ken ken!! I’m home! I mean I’m her-“ he said as the door swung open “This is basically your other home, Kuroo” Kenma said while opening the door. Kenmas hair was messy, half of it brushed, while he was brushing the other. Tooth brush still in his month. Hickey covered with makeup (Kuroo had worn a scarf, since it was getting colder) “What time did you even sleep?” Kuroo asked, looking down at the dark bags by Kenmas eyes. “Easy. I didn’t” Kenma replied. “BOKE!” Kuroo said while grabbing Kenmas hair brush to help with his hair. “Can I put it in pig tails?” “No” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may be the last chapter. I mean it was long enough to be an ok story, but it was really shit TBH. I just feel so blocked it’s unreal. There’s 6,330 words at this point and absolutely none of them bring the impact I wanted them too. None of them are written the way I want. They don’t bring that whimsical feeling. You read other stories and you get that fuzzy feeling as you read “he looked deep into the boys golden eyes and smiled. A sweet, “I love you” escaped his lips as he inhaled the crisp winters air. The boy looked shocked, but mostly calm. Content. Happy.” but I can’t do that. I can’t put that in there. It just...it doesn’t work. I want it to but it can’t. And I try and I try and try to at least put a chapter every few days but I fucking can’t. I wrote 4,000 words while 30,000 feet in the air, but now I’m sitting at home and nothings happening. No words are on my brain besides “I need help” “I feel numb” “I’d post this rant but I don’t wanna seem like I’m asking for attention” “are they busy or can I ask for help?” “I’m such a bother” “why am I this way” “fuck my life”. Hell the only reason I’m even posting this here is because no one reads this shit story and I’ll end up deleting it in a year when it has like 10 likes.

**Author's Note:**

> This is not finished!! Thank you so much for reading this far. When I get another burst of energy I’ll take an all-nighter and write the next chapters. Also like I literally don’t know how to post different chapters on here so if someone wants to help, please do. Like I said I’m a new writer and if anyone wants to help me or give criticism please do. I’m super nervous writing this but anyways, thanks, and if anyone wants to talk my Instagram DMS are ALWAYS open.


End file.
